I Still Want To Gaze At The Same Moon As You
by AryaWolfRider
Summary: China raised and cared for his adopted brother, Japan, and has always loved him. But China has found himself confused in these difficult times of World War 2, and Japan is caught in the middle.


Arya- This is written to the song Aiyah Four Thousand Years by China, so you should too, and this is gonna' be sad.

China- Why must you make me so cute? Fortune cookie this morning said would make me look awesome.

Arya- You are awesome AND cute!

China- Don't you remember what I did in episode 28 of Hetalia World Series when I got angry? I destroyed half of England's house! This better make me be awesome. And more awesome than America! Oh, and do not include Russia, he scare me.

Arya- Hey! I'm doing as best as I can! It's because I don't own Hetalia, isn't it?

* * *

Ni Hao. My name is China. I am eastern Asia country, and no, I AM NOT GIRL! I am one of the oldest, and strongest of the countries. And these days, there have been so many stupid countries, such as England and France. They are so annoying, always fighting like some drunk cats! ( Even though drunk cats don't exist ) But they always fight, that my point! England seems to be fighting with America, too. And I see why, America suck. He's always say he leader and he awesome, but I should be leader instead! Russia is creepy stalker, but I don't see why everyone so afraid of him. All he does is want to make us one with...him...Forget what I say, Russia beyond creepy! And then there's that annoying Axis. They always cause trouble for us,( the Allies, which is me and the other weird countries I mention ) The Axis is a group of countries, Germany, Italy, and Japan. They cause World War 2, and we had to stop them. Germany and Japan was easy to beat with the help of my metal pan, but none of the other Allies even beat one! But Italy fought with white flag. Why does Germany even have him as ally? All he good for is surrendering! Maybe because he find Italy cute... I have to admit, he IS kind of cute... BUT HE ANNOY ME STILL! But one that make me angry most is Japan. I just don't understand why he not talk to me any more, all he does is spend time with NEW friends. Kinda make me boil inside, but... why should it?

* * *

One day while I walked through my country, I spotted a lone boy in a small part in bamboo. He was quite rude to me at first, saying such a thing as he be better country than me, and he so small! But he had large mouth, so I had to fix that. The young boy name Japan, a small country with black, short hair tat look like girl from behind. Wha- WHAT YOU SAY?! I LOOK LIKE GIRL FROM BEHIND, TOO?! MAYBE YOU BE QUIET! PONYTAIL HAPPEN TO BE VERY STYLISH IN CHINA, EVEN JAPAN HAVE ONE ONCE!

Anyway, I took strange boy in, he had no one else, and I not soft, I just felt it be wrong to leave boy with no food or water alone in forest... even though country usually not take in another country ( unless you've just conquered country.) I raise Japan in long years. We always catch fireflies, eat noodle, and learn so many things. He spoke Chinese, but when brought him in, I try teach him more proper Chinese. But he smart, because he immediately learn own language! I obviously thought it amazing, ( and rude ) but I did raise him. Heh-heh. I grew bondage with the young country, teaching him all I could. I even showed him how to build a Chinatown in five minutes wherever you are. He learned so quickly, he grew very wise, but was still quiet, as he had always been. But whenever a war went about, he always stand up for me. When we would gaze up at moon, we spoke and said so many things, we had our alike, and differences. I guess that why we were so close. He would say such bold words, he determined to become stronger, saying that he knew westerners would come and spread war. I believed him, there were many strong countries in Europe that would want to attack, and he wanted to be more powerful. I knew he would leave to create own country, but I never know it be so soon.

Many years later, Japan did manage to leave, but he was still my kid brother, so we still visited each other, but I tried not show sadness in our fights. But we did not have any wars, I guess we were that close, kinda make me sad when I think of England and America. England adopted America when he was little, but I see why America left and gain independence because England turn into sucky jerk.

But as years passed, Germany apparently had gotten to Japan, because Japan went and joined Germany and Italy in World War 2. I thought I could join them, but I couldn't bring myself to. Beside, I already form alliance with America. I wonder what Germany did to make Japan do such a thing.

" Japan! You idiot!" China screamed," Why would you join a stupid group when all Germany does is yell, eat raw potatoes, shoot guns, yell more, and drink beer?! And Italy of all people! All he good for is surrendering, eating pasta, collecting white flags, being cute- I mean annoying."

"Hey! Don't insurt my friends rike that! They are fun once you get to know them, and a very nice to me! Japan defended.

" Y-your friends? China asked, confused.

"Yes, Germany and Itary are my friends," Japan grew calmer, " Don't you have a friendship with Mr. Engrand, America, France, and Russia, too?"

" Of coarse I don't! They are so load and immature, it surprise me!"

"Your being roud!" Japan huffed," if you dissagree with my ways, then maybe I shouldn't talk to you any more about this situation," he turned to walk away, but China grabbed his hand.

" I have tried to figure something out, I want to be friends with them, you know I don't enjoy war! But Russia always want to become one with me, and we both know that not happen! And Britain always fight with France, and he call himself gentleman. And also, America try being boss of me! Do your friends do that? Do they make you want to hurl million fortune cookie?!" China shouted.

"No, because they rike me for who I am. I understand your confusion, but they are my friends, and no one can terr me that I can't be friends with them," Japan pulled away once again, angry, and walked away into the night. But he was not as angry as China.

China picked up and threw the tea table, and it crashed into the wall, leaving a large hole. He then banged his head on the wall screaming,"NO, NO, NO!" and smashed his head through the wall, and started kicking through his other walls.

He then sat in the middle of the room of broken furniture, broken walls, and basically broken everything. He pulled his legs to his face and felt something in his throat that made him want to cry. ( One thing you should never do is make China angry )

And just like it to happen, America stormed in the room,"Hey China, dude! I just got this crazy attack plan for the Axis, and it's gonna' be awesome! Hey, what happened to this room? Did you- AAAHH!" China threw the narest furniture next to him at America, which hit him right in the face.

"GO AWAY AMERICA!" China yelled, trying hard not to allow his voice to crack, but it didn't work," Take your happy-go-lucky face out of my home NOW! I don't even remember inviting you into my country!"

America pulled back up and frowned with curiosity,"Hey, are you crying, China?"

" WHAT MAKE YOU SAY THAT?!" China screamed.

" Because you got tears, lots of tears," America pointed out. China felt his cheek and found it wet.

He immediately stood up," They are tear of anger, not sadness!" China assured, wiping them away," I'm not softy, you know!"

"I know, and that's why I am surprised. What happened?" America asked, rubbing his head.

"None of business!" China growled stubbornly, back in sulking position," My only friend Panda," China held Panda close to him and gave America an angry look.

"Aww, come on, I'm your friend!" America smiled.

China immediately remembered what he had said," But your not my friend, your an ally!" he was quite surprised.

"Well, that can't be true," America sat down next to China, but at least three feet away because he was kind of scared he would throw something else at him," even if you guys interrupt my awesomeness, and meddle in my hamburger eating, I still enjoy spending time with my team!"

China, was actually jealous of Japan, he wanted Japan's attention, he didn't want it focused on the Axis. He thought hard, and decided he would share a little to America.

"Okey, I tell you what happen," China gave in, still hugging Panda, "Japan came here earlier to talk," China thought America would outburst, saying he should have captured Japan, but he quietly listened.

" He said thing about being friend with Germany and Italy, and he wouldn't change mind. I think I might have been a little jealous, so I destroy my home," China turned red in the face, expected America laugh himself silly.

" It's okey, I totally understand your situation. I was kinda sad when I first declared independence from Britain. I thought we would always be side by side, but he changed. You and Japan have never fought before, right?" America asked.

" Yea, I just don't know how to respond to this," China sighed, " Now I just feel lonely, like Japan doesn't like me any more. I just don't want everything I taught him be wasted. I don't want him to make this mistake."

" Then tomorrow, show him that!" America did a air punch," Were gonna' track the Axis's steps and straiten em' up, and we need your help! You can reason with Japan then, right?"

" Yea, I can. But your too enthusiastic as always," China pointed out. He still wasn't sure if Japan would listen. He was so independent these days.

" That's because... I'M THE HEROOOOOO!" America announced.

" O.K, you loosing moment,"China signalled him to the door.

" W-Wait! I haven't received hospitality yet! At least gimmie' some tea or somethin'!" America yelled.

" I see you at the conference! I'll build a Chinatown and you have tea there!" China pushed America out the door.

" Wait, so I actually got to you?" America smiled.

"GET OUT!"

" Okey, just don't hurt me!"America screamed.

* * *

Later the next day, China saw Japan in the conference building walking through the halls.

" Hey Japan, can I talk to you?" China called after Japan.

Japan looked worried, and slightly scared,"Are you O.K, China? When we talked the other night and I reft, I heard screaming and crashing and cursing, and I was going to go back but I was too scared."

China bowed respectfully," I am sorry for my behaviour, but it doesn't change what I feel about situation," he saw Japan was going to object, but China continued," I believe making friends is a great thing, but if you don't change your mind about this World War 2 stuff, I swear, I will bash you with my metal pan!"

Japan's eyes went wide and nervous,"What? You wouldn't do that, would you?!"

"I would if meaning it snap you out of it," China cleared is voice.

* * *

"France, why is it that you look so stupid?" England insulted," Is it because you look like the tooth fairy?" (NOTE FROM WRITER- I LOVE Britain/England SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! )

China sighed,' Their at it again?! What will make them be quiet?'

"I do not look like zee tooth fairy, I just know style, unlike you! A messy 'aired buffoon who standz out in all zee UK! You are zee black sheep of Europe!"

" How many times have you called me that, you son o- " and as always, France interrupted Britain.

"Nah-ah! Cursing izn't in France right now," France poked Britain on the forehead," And neizer are ze uni-brows!"

" I'm gonna' kill you, bloody jerk!" Britain launched himself at France," I like my eye-brows! Take it back! I'm not going to work with someone who always insults me!"

"AHAHA!" America laughed.

" And neizer am I!" France announced.

" If you don't stop fighting, I'll bring out my magic cane!" Russia threatened.

" Yes, Russia is right, but please don't hurt them with your "magic cane". Although China knew it was just a steel faucet pipe.

" Come on dudes! We need to focus on the plan to attack the Axis! We can't allow the Axis to terrorize us, so now it's time to fight for the world and save it, AMERICAN STYLE!" America shouted.

"Then what do we do?" France asked.

"I say we should hit Italy first, because they can't drive and their usually drinking!" America pointed to the sketch of Italy on the board.

" No, we should go after Germany and Japan first, if we attack Italy first, Germany and Japan will have a chance to attack us instead," England insisted.

" I agree with England, it wouldn't be smart if we went after Italy at the beginning," China assured.

" Then why don't you go after Germany and Japan with you pan something-whatever and then we will follow after you, the Axis won't stand a chance!"

"Yez, I will look magnivizent' going after Italy and will surely catch him, no?" France smiled.

"Now that you mention it... NO!" England banged France on the head.

"Vat are you going to be doing at the time America?" Russia asked, adjusting his scarf.

" What I always do, I'M THE HERO!" America gave a thumbs up.

' Is their any time when countries not fight?' China thought, eye twitching.

* * *

Apparently later on, the Axis had gotten stuck on an island, so we went after them. The whole day, while they were having fun, we had to do boring spying. Italy even made a sand pasta that defied the laws of gravity! It was amazing, but I was still frustrated. At night time, they started roasting marshmallows to make saw them through binoculars America got angry for some reason.

( YET ANOTHER NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR- I do not own this scene, it is from episode 6 of Hetalia Axis Powers)

" Hey, WAIT! Smores are supposed to have chocolate, let's teach them a lesson!" America whispered angrily.

"A lesson?" the rest of the Allies asked.

"Yea! We can have a camp fire, too!" America declared.

Later...

The camp fire was supposed to be fun, making smores, but then England did weird black magic stuff.

" Bring on the fire, bring on the hell, set everything ablaze, so that no trace remains... Bring on the fire-" England chanted.

"I FEEL LIKE WERE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!" America yelled.

"Or how about instead of just sitting here and listening to England singing," China suggested.

"Flare it up, burn it down-" Britain continued. ( I Love You! You can seriously search up England's evil summoning song and you'll find it! You will have nightmares for a week! Is it bad that every time I hear this song, I sing along?)

" We could go do something useful like attack them already!" China pointed to the Axis.

"Yea, he's really creeping me out," America said nervously.

" Me too, stop it NOW!" France cried.

"... Then I'll sing even more. Flare it up, burn it down, answer my calling now-" England chanted.

"Hooray death," Russia cheered.

Later...

"Zey are here," Germany told Japan, holding his gun.

"I see," Japan stood.

"Say whaaaaat?" Italy rose from his long nap.

"HAHAHA!" America announced," Listen to me in my awesome hero voice! China, I choose you."

' I not your minion,' China thought launched himself off the cliff, heading for Germany first. Germany dodged a few of China's attacks, but he banged Germany and Japan with his pan. 'Next is Italy, I'll take on all three!' He turned to Italy, who was waving two white flags.

"Uh... OH PLEASE NO! I'M SURRENDERING! WHITE FLAG, SEEEEEEE?! GERMANY, HEEEEEELP!" Italy cried. ( I love him too, just so adorable 0w0.)

* * *

"Great, we caught them! All thanks to me, the hero!" America laughed.

" Even though I did everything," muttered China.

"I was going to do fighting, but I thought I heard my little sister, Belarus, so I hid in the bushes," Russia said, still shaking.

"Is your sibling really that scary?" Britain asked.

" Obviously not as scary as your hair," France pointed at Britain's hair.

"Why you!" England yelled, and they rushed back into battle.

China spotted Japan lying in the sand, looking depressed and staring at the ground. China, when no one else was looking, sat down by Japan," Hey, are you all right?"

"Not rearry, I lost without giving my all, you beat me silly," Japan sulked.

" Well, I only did it because I care about you," China told him.

" But I thought you said..." Japan started, but China shook his head.

" I am happy you found friends as good as Germany and Italy. Even though one of them wanted world domination," China glared at Germany," I taught you to respect people, not to go to war with them. "

Japan was quiet for awhile, then spoke," Sorry, I was a horrible brother to you," and he stared back at the sandy beach.

China smiled," I'm embarrassed to say that I jealous that you had such good friends," and he pulled his legs in close.

" Why? I'm your friend, too," Japan pointed at himself.

China's eyes went wide with astonishment, and looked up at the night sky. He noticed that it was full with a beautiful full moon. Japan looked at it too, and it felt like forever since they had last glanced at it.

" What a beautiful moon," Japan gazed at it with his dark eyes, which were lit up in the moon's light.

There was a long moment of silence, when China spoke, " I may be wise, but it seems I am hopeless when it comes to friendship. Even if our countries are different, if our words are different, if our characters are different, I still enjoy gazing at the same moon as you.

* * *

Arya- The feels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the feels on the bus go round and round, all through ani-me! T-T

China- You were right, it did make me awesome and cute!

Japan- I need something salty to eat now.

Britain- Prepare for another chorus! Flare it-

France- NO! Anything but that!

America- HAHAHA! Dude, Britain, I'm starving!

Russia- Vodkaaaaaaa!

Italy- Pastaaaaaaaaa!

Germany- Would you all just BE QUIET?!

England- I think this calls for a celebration! I got everyone a gift!

China: What did you get?

*England pulls out 8 floating leashes that nudge up to everyone* - I got everyone a unicorn!

China- Why do you always give us pets that we can't even see?

* * *

Anyways, Skyla and I have been recently been fighting over China, ( like, to the death ) and I wanted to do this because...

1: I love the feels

2: I love China and Britain

3: I think the story about how China and Japan met each other is adorable

4: I love Hetalia

5: Aiyah Four Thousand Years is based on this story and it's so sad. T-T

China- And I sing it, AIYAH!

Yes, yes, I know that.


End file.
